A Kiss Under The Mistletoe
by Covingtontw
Summary: This story is for the Holidays Please enjoy! Still working on it, but wanted to get publish before midnight.


The Nine Lives of Chloe King

**I don't own any of the characters, but love writing about them. **

For the Holidays

One Shot

A Kiss Under The Mistletoe

Chloe POV

"So, have you decided on what you're wearing to the Mai holiday party?" asked Amy.

Chloe was sitting at the coffee shop with Amy and Paul waiting for her shift to start at Vintage. It was Friday and Chloe was relieved the week was finally over. The weekend however did not give her any solace in her thoughts.

Valentina was hosting a holiday party at the penthouse tomorrow and every Mai in San Francisco will be in attendance. Jasmine was quite elated and said that the event was of a colossal spectacle. Chloe was the guest of honor and will be engaged all night meeting and greeting her fellow pride members. Her stomach aches with discomfort at the image of herself the center of attention.

"Yes," replied Chloe.

"Where did you get your dress from?" questioned Amy.

Chloe and Amy had been looking for a dress since she received the invitation to the party. She wanted a dress that was a show stopper and that radiated a take charge attitude, but after hours spent in mall Chloe was no closer to finding a dress as she was to being early for her shift.

"Valentina is having a dress made for me." I responded shyly.

"Made for you by whom? "Amy inquired.

"Christian Dior!" I said and felt the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Ooh Chloe, this is totally unexpected and I'm so happy for you I could scream."

Amy was indeed screaming.

"So you aren't angry at me." She shook her head no. "I was afraid that you would be because we spent all that time looking for dresses."

"Chloe I'm only now jealous of you. Christian Dior. This is unreal, he's like one of my favorites designers." She squealed.

Chloe smiled at her friend and looked down at her phone. "I have to go guys. Don't want to be lectured from Lana about my tardiness." She hugged Amy and waved bye to Paul.

Chloe was relieved when Lana told her she could leave early. She now had some extra time to shop for some Christmas presents. Jasmine and Valentina insisted that giving them something was not necessary, but she wanted to give them a small token of her highest regard. They have done so much for her in the last couple of months since she first learned of being Mai and their Uniter. She also wanted to buy something for Alek, this she was having a difficult time with.

Alek! She thought. He had finally forgiven her for the whole messy situation with Brian.

It had been four months ago that Brian betrayed her. That night when she took a cable car to the theater hoping to meet her dad, Brian was there instead with a woman. Later she found out the woman name was Simone. He was working with the Order. In fact the Rezza family was with the Order from the very beginning they started to hunt down the Mai. Chloe had learned that Brian's grandmother was head of the organization in San Francisco along with Whitley Rezza second in command. The torch would later be handed to Brian.

Brian and his dad hated the Mai, even more so than ever before, because they thought that the Mai killed Brian's mom. It was later uncovered that the grandmother had his mom killed by the Rogue, because she wanted to take her family away from the wicked ways the Order.

Chloe was shocked when Brian pointed a gun towards her and told her that she was to blame for his mother's death. She had told him she was confused. Why was he trying to kill her?

It was all a ruse, meeting her in the store where she worked, pretending that he loved her. He had told her he loved her and she had fallen for him. How could he have been so deceitful? He had made a fool of her.

"Chloe, I'm sorry." He said mockingly. I never loved you, I could never love someone of your kind."

"Brian," she pleaded.

She knew when he shot her, because blackness suddenly enveloped her surroundings. When she woke from a sleepless death, she was bounded to a chair in a small dingy room adjacent to her mom.

It took almost a full month for the Mai to find Chloe and her mom. Zane who was working for the Order had tried killing Valentina but was unsuccessful. They were not too happy with the outcome of his task and they tried to kill him. He had barely escaped when the Mai hunters found him and brought him to Valentina. He was the one to supply the Mai with the location of where I was being held captive.

The night of my rescue seemed like it was only yesterday. Valentina, Jasmine, Mia hunters and Alek were fighting with the Order. It was a battlefield. I did not want to go on living my life in fear the Order or an assassin, who was always lurking around a corner ready to prance. I wanted to be a true leader for my people and help unite everyone. It was now or never the Jurassic conflict had to stop.

When I spoke everyone was listening. I had declared the white flag. Truths were revealed. The Mai was not killing anyone and it came to light that the Order was the ones responsible for all human deaths. Brian and his dad had finally found out who killed their beloved.

Chloe had resolved an old war in a single night, but the clash of both Mai and Order was far from over. The Order reached as far as the corners of the world. Tonight was only one step to the very long end, but Chloe had seven lives left to make peace among human and Mai.

Whitley and Brian had fled from San Francisco. He had apologized to her and told her that he always thought the Mai were the villains. Although she was the Uniter, and should have peace in her heart and forgiveness, she could never forgive him for pulling the trigger. He had broken her and her heart.

"Miss would you like to have these gift wrapped." The sales woman jolted Chloe from her thoughts.

"Yes, Please." I replied.

Alek POV

Alek was sitting on his bed listening to his iPod. The penthouse was streaming with the caterers, florist, wait staff and the boisterous party planner Rachel. His room was among the few spaces in their home that was still quiet.

Valentina was hosting the annual Mai holiday party. This year would make it the third time Alek will be attending. Every Mai in San Francisco will be in present.

He had asked Chloe to accompany him to the party. She was invited of course being Mai and the Uniter, but he'd asked her as his date. She had said yes without any reservations or hesitation for the first time. Their relationship as friends had become strained in the last couple of months, but in the last few weeks they've manage to look beyond the past the let it all go.

Alek was in love with Chloe, but he did not know if the feeling was equal towards him. Before the incident with Brian he thought that he and Chloe was going to be together, but it never happen. After she was kidnapped for a month, he thought he lost her and his life had suddenly ceased to exist. He was angry and spent every waking day looking for her.

"Alek are you in here?" Jasmine appeared at his bedroom door.

Alek took his head phones from his ears. He had the volume turned down slightly so he was still aware of his surroundings.

"What up Jazz?'' I asked.

"I'm meeting Chloe in an half hour at the spa and then she's coming over. She's going to be getting ready for the party here." She said.

"Which means that my plans of picking her up at out house is a no." He replied to harshly.

"I'm sorry Alek." She said walking away.

Alek had imagined how the whole evening was going to play out. He would drive up to her driveway in his new Audi A7. Ring the doorbell holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers (tulips and dahlias). She would smile when she see him and thank him for the flowers kissing lightly on the cheek. He would retort that they were bought and not stolen this time. He would drive her to the party and they would spend the whole night dancing and laughing and when the night was over he would drive her home and on her doorstep they would kiss and it will be magical.

Chloe POV

"Did Alek seemed upset when you told him I'm getting ready at the penthouse." Chloe asked Jasmine.

"Let just say that he won't be smiling with me when he see me." Jasmine said smiling.

"Do you know if he had anything special plan?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that he does. He's been rather sneaky all week." She retorted with a glimmer in her eyes.

Alek POV

"Is that the Uniter? She is breathtaking!" Adam said.

Alek looked up from his champagne glass and found the source of the sudden chatter in the room.

Chloe was indeed breathtaking. Alek could not tear his eyes from the goddess that was making her way over to him. He was frozen.

She was wearing a flowing chiffon red dress. It was jeweled at the top in the deep v-neck cut. It hugged her just below her bust and cascaded down to the floor. She was a picture of a Greek goddess. He thought that Chloe was beautiful, but now she was bewitching and graceful.

"Alek, would you please close your mouth." She said mockingly.

"I – Ahh." I tried to speak, but no words were coming from my mouth.

"I see that the cat finally found your tongue. Speechless that's a first." She simpered.

"Chloe, you look beautiful." He recovered. "And glamorous."

"I think you looking stunning Uniter," chimed Adam.

"Oh, Chloe this is Adam." Alek announced the eager younger Mai.

"Please to meet you and you don't have to call me Uniter. Its Chloe." She extended her hand to her new fan.  
>"It appears Valentina is ready for you to meet all the dignitaries."<p>

"It seems so. Wish me luck." She sighed.

"You don't need it." I grinned.

"By the way, thank you."

"For what." He said coolly.

"The flowers, Alek. They were lovely and I love them." She kissed him on the cheek. Will you come save me in a couple of minutes?"

"Yes love." He smirked.

Alek cheek was burning where Chloe kissed him. It took all his will power to stop himself from pulling her into his arms the minute her lips touch his face. She smelled incredible tonight and he still could not tear his eyes away from her as she made her way over to Valentina.


End file.
